I'd Lie
by Vaneles
Summary: “Do you love him?” It was a simple question. A simple question that caused Kagome to pause in her actions and turn a light shade of pink. “No way! How could you ask that?” “You do, don’t you.” Sango stated bluntly. “It’s that obvious?” mild language: T
1. I'd Lie

** x x x x x x x x x x x **

_**I'd lie**_

**By: Vaneles**

_DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, own Inuyasha nor the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. _

**x x x x x x x x x**

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
**

The crescent moon hung high in the dark night sky as a silver convertible drove down a back country road. _'I never knew his eyes were gold and blue.'_ She noted. She'd known him for over seven years now. They met back in high school through his younger half-brother.

"Kagome have you heard a word I said?" He asked her with amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

"Of course I have!" She huffed. "You were explaining how Kagura and Kaguya tried to seduce you, again, this morning, how your father was hospitalized shortly after noon today, and then you were telling me how your brother almost ruined the company again." She paused and crossed her arms just beneath her breasts and looked out at the scenery. "I listen when others are talking to me unlike your idiot brother." She heard a soft growl.

"He is my half-brother, first of all, and secondly," He smirked and continued to stare forward. "Thank Kami that you aren't like Inuyasha."

**I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
**

"What ever happened between you and Kagura for you to hate her so much? You guys were together for all of high school." Kagome asked. She saw his jaw tightened slightly and then relax.

"She was not… as faithful as she should have been." He said.

"But weren't you guys engaged or something?" A small smile crossed his features.

"Or something." She sighed softly.

"Oh. That was the whole Bankoutsu thing wasn't it." She asked.

"Yeah. Your cousin did me a favor though." His eyes hardened slightly. "Thanks to him I saw the truth about my so called "mate-to-be"."

"So what does that mean exactly? Are you going to find a much better girl to be with?"

"Iie." He shook his head. "I'll never fall in love." He said as he ran a clawed hand through his long silver locks. It was an obvious lie. Sesshoumaru just hoped that she wouldn't pick up on it.

A sad smile drifted across Kagome's face. "Oh." She laughed silently._ 'I hope you're wrong.' _Kagome sat silently as he continued to drive to Lookout Hill. Every Friday night, he and Kagome would drive out to the hill and star gaze until the sun rose the next morning. _'I don't even think it's ever crossed his mind that I fell head over heels for him.' _

They arrived at the hill and parked his car. She got out of the car and stretched her arms up into the air causing her shirt to rise up past her belly button, showing off the little pink bauble hanging from said spot. "Was getting metal shoved through your tongue not enough?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Huh?" She asked. Then it hit her. "Oh! You mean this." She said as she pointed down to her belly button. "Yeah I guess so." She smiled at him as an evil gleam crossed her pale blue eyes. "I have an idea. Why don't I take you to get your tongue pierced tomorrow? Then we would match." She laughed out loud when she saw his face.

"I think not. I am a professional businessman and businessmen don't have random piercings anywhere on their bodies." He scoffed.

"Oh calm down puppy. Jeez I was kidding." She smiled at his soft growl.

"I do not like that nickname and you know it." He growled.

"Exactly. I know that you hate it just as much as you know that I hate when you tease me."

"But if I do not tease you then how shall I ever find amusement?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." He said as he turned on the car radio and turned up the volume so they would hear from a far distance. After half an hour, Kagome flipped through the radio stations and paused when she heard a certain song. She turned it up louder and went to sit by Sesshoumaru. "Is there a particular reason that you chose this song?" He asked.

"I happen to like this song. Is that a problem?" She asked. _'I chose this song because I know that it's one of your favorites.'_

"No problem. I like this song as well."

**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie**

What people didn't know about Kagome was that she knew a lot about Sesshoumaru that others didn't. While everyone else thought that his favorite color was white or red it was actually darker shades of green. He loved to argue with people, but only if they could hold an intelligent argument. His younger sister, Rin, was one of the most beautiful girls Kagome had ever had the pleasure of meeting. While Inuyasha and Rin held their mother's features, Sesshoumaru looked more like his father.

"Do you have anyone you want to spend all of eternity with Kagome?" He asked suddenly.

It was a totally out of the blue question. She looked over at him for a minute and groped for an answer. "Iie. Come to think of it…" She paused. "I don't think anyone could stand being with me for eternity." Kagome said with a soft laugh. Her sister-in-law asked her the same thing about three months ago right before she left to pick Sesshoumaru up and go to Lookout Hill.

_Sango stood in the doorway of the living room watching as Kagome gathered her things to leave. "Kagome?"_

"_Hai Sango?" Kagome said as she slipped her vans on. She looked over her apparel in the wall mirror and nodded with a smile._

"_Do you love him?" It was a simple question. A simple question that caused Kagome to pause in her actions and turn a light shade of pink._

"_Um…"_

"_Well?" Sango asked._

"_I…" She thought about his smile, his laugh, his care-free side that no one knew about. "No way! How could you ask that?" Kagome asked with a nervous laugh._

"_You do, don't you." Sango stated bluntly._

_Kagome sighed softly. "It's that obvious?"_

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**

She first realized that she loved him a year ago at the company Christmas party. She had gone with Inuyasha as a friend, but when Inuyasha left her there to go home with Kikyou, Sesshoumaru showed up and became her knight in a dashing black tuxedo. They had talked for a while and she remained at his side to fend off the females, and males, who tried to push themselves on him. After that they hung out and became good friends. She just hoped that one day he would allow her to be someone that meant more than a friend.

**He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

"Don't say that. I'm sure that there is at least one person out there who can stand you for all eternity." He said.

"Ah well. No need to dwell on things that won't happen." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"How about we play a game?" He offered.

"20 questions?" Kagome said with a smile.

"As always." He smiled back.

"You first."

"Do you love anyone now?"

The memory of her and Sango talking flashed before her eyes. "Nope. I don't love him at all." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"Ah. I see. You do in all actuality." Kagome looked over at him with surprise in her eyes.

"How…"

"I don't love anyone either." He said as he winked. "She just doesn't get it. She ignores me all the time."

Kagome closed her eyes and fought back her feelings of jealousy. '_I can't let him see me like this._' She said to herself.

**I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie  
**

"So tell her straight out that you like her. I mean… what's the worst that can happen?" Kagome asked.

"She could like someone else. I know for a fact that she's got a crush." He looked away from her and to the open sky. The moon shined brightly against his pale skin causing him to look like a fallen angel.

"Maybe she likes you? Ever think about that? Maybe you both have a crush on the other but are both to stubborn to say so?" Kagome said.

**He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
**

"Maybe." He looked over at Kagome and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." He replied with a soft sigh. "Nothing at all."

"Well how about this…" Kagome put her hands in the air and shouted out to no one in particular. "Stop oh mighty wind! I command you!!!" She looked over at Sesshoumaru to see him laughing quietly behind his hand. "What's that from?" She asked with a smile.

"Fruits basket. That silly little manga that you seem obsessed over." He replied.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle  
**

"How about a song?" He asked. Kagome watched him stand up and walk away from her.

"A song? We already have the radio on…" Kagoem drifted off when he turned the radio off and brought out an acoustic guitar from the trunk of the car. "You play?" She asked.

"Nope." He said as he strummed a few chords and began a soft melody that called out to Kagome's soul. "Your not the only one who 'sucks' at guitar Kagome." He said with another of his beautiful smiles.

As he sat there playing an unknown song Kagome couldn't help but think about how beautiful he was. The moon shining down on them, he was playing a song on an acoustic guitar, she was being serenaded to…

'_He's not serenading me. He's just playing a song and trying to best me at something I love to do._' She thought to herself. But pictures of him doing little things like this filtered through her mind. Thoughts of them getting married and having kids together and living here in the country where the moon would always shine down on them… _'Thinking like this will only lead to heartbreak Kags…'_

**Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
**

"Do you like it?" His voice startled Kagome from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

The song. Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah. It's beautiful. Who wrote that?" Kagoem asked.

"I did. She inspired me." Kagome's heart dropped lower.

"Oh. She's a lucky girl to have you love her so."

"I don't love her."

"Then…"

"She and I have a mutual standing about love. We vowed never to fall in love. But I guess that I'm gonna break that promise." He said as he set the guitar down and looked at Kagome with serious golden eyes.

"So you love her or you don't." Kagoe said. "You need to be specific with this or she might get the wrong impression."

"I love her. I regret breaking our promise but I do."

"Well I guess that it's ok to break our promise Sesshou. When you love someone so much as to hide your feelings from them…" Kagome looked away. It became to painful to talk to him about her love for him but him think it was about someone else.

"But I hope you forgive me." He hooked his fingers under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Please forgive me for all of this."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." He said as he pulled back and helped her down from the hood of the car. He ushered her into the car and quickly started it.

"Where are we going? We still have a while before the sun rises…" She saw him smile.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

After a while they pulled into the city and stopped in front of Kagome's apartment. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"Go on up I'll be there in a moment." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and started to whisper.

"Fine." She walked into the building and up to her floor. When she got to her apartment number, she put her key into the lock but it was already unlocked. "That's strange… I thought that…" she opened the door and nearly died when her lights flashed on and all her friends were standing there.

"Congratulations Kagome!" they all screamed.

"For what… I haven't gotten any awards lately…"

"For this Kagome." She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing in her doorway. "Kagome, ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my mind. I never loved Kagura. She was part of a business arrangement. But now she is out of the picture for good and I want you to be my mate." He said as he knealt down and produced a ring from his pocket. "will you, Higurashi Kagome, take this Taishou Sesshoumaru to be your mate?" Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. A smile crossed her lips.

"Sesshou… I…" A sudden blackness took over her mind as she fainted. Sesshoumaru caught her easily before she fell to the floor.

Inuyasha and Miroku started laughing, Sango smacked Miroku upside the head and Rin gasped and ran towards the fallen woman whom she had come to adore. Sesshoumaru gripped her tightly as he looked around at the others with confusion evident in his features. "Is that a… no?" He asked.

"I think that it's a yes." Sango said with a smile. "She told me a while back that she loved you more than anything in the world."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Kagome woke with a groan. She put a hand to her head and saw Sango sitting next to her with a soft smile on her face. "Morning sleepy head."

"I had the strangest dream." Kagome said. She looked at Sango with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Sango said.

"Sesshou asked me to be his mate. Isn't that funny?" Kagome laughed.

"And, pray tell, why is that amusing? I find it highly insulting that as soon as I asked you, you fainted."

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and noticed all the others in her home. "You mean…"

"Yup." Sango said.

"And…"

"Yeah." Miroku said as he walked over to Sango and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Er… huh?" Kagome said as she put a finger to her chin and titled her head to the side. Sesshoumaru sat next to her on the couch and leaned over her.

"Yes or no?"

Kagome paused. The man who vowed never to fall in love just told her he loved her in his own messed up way and asked her to marry… er mate him. "I…" She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her intently. "Ano…" They all unconsciously leaned in closer for her answer. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smirked. The twinkle in her eyes caught his attention and he smiled as well. "No."

The others all gasped. "What? How could you say no! Are you freakin' crazy!?" They all yelled.

Kagome smiled at them and nodded. "Yeah. I'm crazy." She put her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm crazy as hell." She pressed her lips against his as Sango burst out laughing while the others were all confused.

"Wait…" Inuyasha said. "Does this mean she said yes?" He asked. Rin rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot."

"Come one guys we have a wedding to plan." Sango said as the others left the two love birds on the couch and they all went to the Applebee's on the corner to celebrate.

After they all ate they were walking back to Kagome's apartment when Rin looked around with question. "Um.. I think that the happy couple to be is still in the house. Shouldn't we not bother them?" She asked. The others were about to reply but a loud roar and a feminine scream was heard from the other side of the apartment door.

"Um…" Miroku stifled his laugh while Sango glared at Miroku. Inuyasha started blushing and Rin smiled. "Or not."

"So… any bets on the sex of the kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"100 bucks on a girl." Rin and Sango said.

"Oh?" Miroku said. "I bet 200 on twins. A boy and a girl."

"Keh. 250 on a boy!" Inuyasha said.

"Deal." They all said.

**And if you asked me if I loved him…**

**I'd lie**


	2. Epilogue

**I'd Lie **

**Epilogue**

Kagome walked into the apartment with a smile on her face. Sango looked up from the couch and tilted her head to the side. "What's up with you?"

"I found out the results."

Sango perked up. "Really? Should I gather the gang? We have a pool going."

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Why not just gather everyone for a barbecue tonight at Sesshou's. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Alright. Tonight at five then?"

"Five."

BREAK

Everyone was gathered at Sesshoumaru's mansion of a house waiting patiently for Kagome to announce her special news. Except for Inuyasha that is.

"What the hell!? Hurry up and tell us this important discovery!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Inuyasha..." She said with warning in her voice.

"Er..." Inuyasha looked away and coughed nervously. "Go on Kagome..."

Kagome smiled brightly and held her hands together in front of her. "Sango told me today that there was a pool on a pregnancy. I want to know what everyone said."

Miroku smiled. "Well I originally said that there would be twins. One boy ad one girl. But I wish to change my guess."

Inuyasha fumed. "You can't do that! That's cheating!"

"No it's not Inuyasha. I haven't said anything to anyone yet so he can change his guess." Kagome said.

"I say two boys and a girl." Miroku said with a smile.

"Are you serious?! Triplets?" Sango asked.

"Aa. I put 300 on it." Miroku said.

"Alright. I said 250 on a boy." Inuyasha said proudly.

"And Rin and I said 100 on a girl." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Well out of the three of you who would say had the best chance to be right?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked to Rin and Sango. "They would..."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and took her hand. "Kagome, would you do the honors of telling everyone who won?"

"Hai Sesshou-kun." Kagome walked over to the winner and gave them a hug. "Congrats. You win. Everyone, pay up."

"Are you freakin' serious!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome smiled slyly. "You'll share the winnings with me right? I mean it's my pregnancy you bet on."

"Of course Kagome. I will always share with my sister." Violet eyes lit up.

"Awww! Thanks Miroku!" Kagome giggled as she hugged him tighter.

BREAK

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"I thought that you were going to do that..."

"Iie. I was hoping we could do that together."

"Hm."

Kagome smiled. "How about we name them when we see them?"

"Aa. We can do that."

BREAK

five months later, Kagome found herself in the hospital with three babies. She holding the boys while Sesshoumaru held their daughter. "They're beautiful Kagome."

"Hm." Kagome tiredly replied. "I have their names." She said quietly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "What have you come up with?"

She looked to the black haired blue-eyed boy in her right arm and smiled. "Since he was born first, his name will be Daichi."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He looked down to their daughter and thought about what to name her. She had dark hair and light blue eyes, just like her mother. "Amaya."

Kagome smiled. "Night rain?"

"Aa."

She smiled. "Daichi, Amaya and Yukimaru." She said as she looked down at her youngest son with a smile. He had a soft tuft of silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her cheek. "You've given me a wonderful family."

"Hm." Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes. "I tried my best."

"I can't wait to do this again." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Kagome looked up at him surprised.

"Huh?"

END

sorry it kinda ended at a cliffy. I'm done with this series. This is the last. There will be no updates or any other sequels.

vaneles


End file.
